


Thunderstorm

by slothinsocks



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Javier is really sexy I don’t make the rules, Javier moans quite a bit, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Smut, Thunderstorms, Tongue fucking :’), Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks
Summary: Caught in a violent rainfall when leaving the Embassy, you decide to shack up at Javier’s for the night to quell your fear of thunderstorms.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Ibinge-watched Narcos and I am now a changed woman. So changed, in fact, that I wrote this /reader fic. Please enjoy this ... It got a little out of hand.

The forecast had simply called for a light rainfall — nothing too major, and certainly nothing to be concerned over. Being in Columbia, a country with a very diverse amount of ecosystems and even more diverse weather patterns, you were startled when you’d come out of the Embassy to see thrashing winds and pouring rain. It was a downpour — torrential, violent, and pounding against vehicles parked along the streets. 

Of course, you didn’t have an umbrella — your temporary residence was farther away, nearly out of Bogota, and to make matters worse, severe thunderstorms didn’t exactly put your nerves at-ease. You almost contemplated staying in your car overnight, but that prove to be completely stupid and a dangerous idea. Maybe a hotel in the area, but that felt like just as much of a hassle as the former.

You were relatively fresh-faced to the world of the DEA. They had you taking phone calls and running papers, sworn to secrecy about whatever went on in the inner workings of the organization. Quite frankly, a job was a job — you had different aspirations. Yours were more oriented toward social work, the people aspect — making a difference. You’d gotten tangled up due to the excitement of it all. It could be a thrilling place if you gave it a chance.

However, the environment wasn’t as captivating as the people were. You were something of an observer, always fascinated and curious as to what people were up to, but never nosy or invasive enough to cause any trouble. It was better this way — you stayed out of everyone’s way whilst always having an ear in on the typical DEA ordeals. Maybe they should let you become a spy with the eyes and ears you had.

Thunderstorms had always wigged you out, from childhood and adolescence, now into adulthood. The idea of having to run out in one made your palms grow slick with anxiousness, and you considered your options again to keep your mind from wandering away. There was the hotel, the painful drive home, the very risky car sleep, and … 

The fourth option was something that appeared within your mind very suddenly. It manifested like a fleeting thought, but only this time, it was front and center within your brain. 

The idea of driving to Javier Peña’s apartment here in Bogota, which wasn’t a very far drive whatsoever. Not only would it spare you from the first two choices, but it completely eliminated the third and seemed to solve your numerous problems at once. The only downside was the potential of bothering or upsetting him — of course, as soon as it ceased, you would leave.

Javier was a man you’d worked closely with for a good while now, he and his partner, Steve Murphy. Javier was more of a stoic man, stalwart and dedicated to his job — it was a sort of ambition and determination that you found commendable. You’d talked plenty of times before, friendly conversation that you initiated first out of sheer curiosity. Compared to Javi’s more passive demeanor, you were the chatty and bubbly kind who didn’t know when to put a lid on it. The contrast was day and night, between the two of you.

Friendship was something you’d invested yourself into. You’d gone out for drinks with both himself and Murphy a handful of times, even joined by more agents. However, a small sliver of you was always left wanting more — or thinking about the possibility of having more. Steve was keenly aware of just how smitten you were — and how hopeless, too. You were aware that Javier was something of a recluse who enjoyed the company of many women, something you simply couldn’t relate to.

You suffered a poor, lackluster relationship that left you high and dry, wondering when you’d have the opportunity to find someone again. It was a painful thing, almost painstakingly horrid, but you’d attempted to push yourself over the hump by drowning yourself in work and in books. Television. You’d even picked up chess and had learned well enough to where you were itching for proper competition. 

Sometimes, most of the time … You considered asking Javier, plain and simple, if the two of you could go for a drink. The mere idea of asking such a question sent you into a flurry of nervousness. You weren’t timid, but you weren’t full of bravery or courage, either — especially when it came to men like Javi. You were better off playing chess for an eternity or reading the same book than asking him out for a drink.

As you ran out into the crackling lightning and rancorous rumblings of thunder, you were absolutely soaked before you’d even made it halfway to your car, hair tousled and disheveled from strong winds. Sinking down into the leather seat, your clothing made obnoxious noises due to wet clothing against the surface. You sighed, leaning down to press your forehead against the steering wheel.

If Javi didn’t want you there, he’d say so when he opened the door. You figured that much was true, and so, you turned the key, engine roaring to life as you pulled from the parking spot and into the dusk. Your poor, tiny car suffered the most — rattling and shuddering as you sluggishly drove through the horrible storm. It was difficult to see through the haze of rain, and the humidity did nothing to ease the stickiness you felt. 

Your knuckles were white on the steering wheel as you drove and wound through endless streets. You’d remembered the way to his apartment before — you’d been there once before when the two of you spent time together outside of work. It was a platonic outing, though Steve had taken the liberty of drilling the both of you about it. Sometimes you pondered if you’d had enough courage then, that that night would’ve gone differently. 

Through the ugly pounding of heavy rain against the roof of your, providing something of an ambience, your thoughts were crystal clear. You gave yourself plenty of time to contemplate what to say, or how to explain yourself if Javier asked why you were there. Perhaps, you were overthinking things to such an extreme, that you were freaking yourself out. It was a horrible habit, one that you wished you could break.

With a soft sigh, you finally rounded the corner, your car still shaking and trembling as you swerved into the empty space outside of his apartment building. There was absolutely no chance that the rain was going to let up, but you pretended not to know that as you scrambled from your car, making sure to grab your bag and your purse. 

Holding your bag aloft above your head, you flinched when the rain came down harder than expected. Trying to scramble up concrete steps in high heels was always something of a challenge, making your ascension difficult — and it only resulted in being completely soaked, even worse than before. With a begrudging groan, you entered the building, relieved to be out of the rain and into somewhere dry.

You barely remembered where Javier’s apartment was, but you’d found it eventually — of course, you were afraid to knock on the wrong door, but as you rapped your knuckles against the mahogany, it swung open with a sudden force. Flinching away, you were dripping with water in front of Javier Peña, who was in the middle of smoking a cigarette.

“I’m sorry,” You gushed, instantaneously breathing an apology as you looked down at your shoes. “You’re going to think I’m stupid, but I was afraid to drive home in this weather.” You admitted, albeit sheepishly as you wring your hands against the handles of your bag. “And I figured that getting a hotel near here would be suspicious.” 

You couldn’t see it, but Javier was ogling you, dark eyes fluttering from your hair, plastered against your skull, to the way your soaked clothing clung to you. The white blouse you wore didn’t help your case whatsoever. You weren’t aware, but Javi was as he softly cleared his throat, taking a step away from the door as an indication of invitation. “You don’t need to explain anything,” He mused, gesturing behind him. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” The words slipped hastily from you as you entered Javier’s apartment, standing awkwardly near the doorway. Being in someone else’s home was always strange to you, initially — yet, Javier’s apartment was incredibly cozy considering who lived in it. The lighting was lower and dim, procuring a more serene atmosphere. It seemed as if he’d recently cleaned, given the singular, hefty bottle of wine upon the kitchen countertop, and only one cigarette smashed into a tray on the coffee table.

“Relax, miel.” He chuckled, warm and bemused. “Let me get you something dry, yes?” Javier moved toward you, attempting to ease your nerves by gently removing your belongings from your hands. He placed them within a backed barstool along the countertop, letting them rest for now as he disappeared back into his bedroom. 

You smiled, shedding your demure behavior as you rounded the leather couch, noticing that the TV was turned to some dull news channel that didn’t offer much in terms of entertainment. You were busy absorbing each finer detail of his home, from the furnishings to the painting adorning one of the empty walls. It was all very much  _ Javier,  _ which was something you enjoyed a great deal.

The bottle of wine was beginning to tempt you the longer it sat, unopened and unbothered. You made a note to ask Javier if he’d share whenever he returned. In the meantime, you tried to make yourself at home and relax as much as possible, stooping down to remove your uncomfortable heels with a soft groan. As confident as they made you, they were some of the most uncomfortable things you’d ever worn. You rubbed one hand along your heel, head turning when you saw Javier emerge with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

“They’re mine,” Javier decided to cut to the chase. He didn’t have a single shred of female clothing in his apartment, even with the amount of women that had stayed over before. “Do you mind?” He asked, extending his hand towards her. The bundle seemed to be a shirt and another garment, from what glimpse you’d caught, at least. 

“No, not at all. It’ll be nice to not wear something soaking wet,” You appreciated the gesture, taking ahold of the bundle as if it were a fragile object. “Thank you, Javi.” The white, button-up blouse you wore underneath your blazer was uncomfortable the more it’d stuck your skin. To make matters worse, it was showing a little too much — of course, you were blissfully oblivious to Javi’s wandering eyes.

Javier was subtle in the way he went about it, able to see how the wet garment hugged your physique in such a perfect way — your breasts were just as appealing in the white fabric. Your own lack of awareness was mildly amusing, but he wasn’t about to point it out. Instead, he took another drag of his cigarette, thrusting his head in the direction of his bedroom. “Do you want a glass of wine?” He’d ask, watching as you wandered off toward his bedroom to change.

“That would be perfect,” Your smile was as dazzling as ever, and it even caused his lips to twitch into the hint of a smirk. The lower, dulled lighting of his home seemed to carefully mask the rosy blush that clung to your visage, and you’d quickly disappeared into his bedroom. You might’ve taken longer than usual, curiosity getting the better of you. His bed looked so spacious for just one individual, the blankets scattered across the mattress. 

The blinds were shut tight, save for the few slats of moonlight that crept through, enough to shine across his room. It was more of a scarce environment than the rest of his apartment, though you didn’t question it. You peeled away your blazer and blouse, skin slick and damp as you tossed on one of Javier’s shirts. It was awfully large on you, a cotton-blue number that went up about a fourth of the way on the arms. The shorts he’d given you were the smallest he could find, sagging loosely upon your hips.

When you emerged, Javier was situated upon the couch, two glasses of wine placed before him. He had one foot kicked up upon the coffee table, the other folded within his lap. His gaze craned to catch a glimpse of you, and there was the slightest hitch of his breath within his throat. The way the shirt engulfed you, riding along your thighs was mesmerizing. He couldn’t even see you in the shorts — just the shirt. His shirt. 

He smashed his cigarette onto the tray, opting not to smoke, for now. You rounded the arm of the couch, taking a seat beside him, but keeping a comfortable distance. Javier offered you your glass of wine, lounging back with a curious expression, as if he were studying you. Of course, it was only fair — you ogled him just as much as he did it to you. And now, you were here in his clothing, on his couch, and Javi was beginning to contemplate what to do.

“You never mentioned being so terrified of thunderstorms, cariño.” He mused, retrieving his own glass from the table before taking several long drinks, almost to the point where he’d consumed it in one go. You, on the other hand, were nursing the alcoholic beverage with careful sips, one knee tucked against your chest. Javier’s gaze settled upon you, even if you weren’t fully aware of it. 

“Oh,” You began to laugh, waving one hand in dismissal. “I suppose it’s just something from childhood. It would always rain, it’d be loud — and I would try to hide from it.” You smiled, peering down at the dark liquid swirling about your glass. “And I’m hiding here, so … I guess that makes sense.” You giggled at your own silly comparison. 

Javier smirked, finishing off his wine before placing the glass down with a gentle clink. He’d harbored some semblance of feelings for you for the longest time. He was complicated when it came to that sort of thing, but you were different. You were compassionate and soft spoken, chatty and intelligent. He’d slept with less women recently in hopes that you would come around and gain your voice, though Javi felt foolish for that. He should’ve asked you a long time ago, but there was no better moment than now.

“Of all your options, you came here.” Javier crooned, his tone dripping with intrigue. He couldn’t help but wonder if this decision was truly your only option, or if there was something else. “I feel special,” He teased, a glint within his dark eyes before you set down your glass of wine. There was about half missing, which didn’t surprise him. Of all the times you’d gone out with them, never once did you drink anything heavy. 

Your face became hot, a rosy pallor spreading from your cheeks, your ears as you gave a lazy shrug of your shoulders. “I feel safe with you.” The words slipped from your mouth, and as it seemed like a shock for you, you knew that deep down, it wasn’t all that surprising. Javier was one of the few, perhaps one of the only men you felt entirely safe and comfortable with. Never once had you gotten an uncomfortable or doubtful feeling from him — and that made you happy. “You just happened to be on my mind when I considered my options.”

Javier perked up at this, as if the opportunity had conveniently fallen right into his lap. His smirk disappeared, dissolving into something more solemn and resolute. It was one of the first times someone had genuinely said that they felt safe with him. Truthfully, Javier took your words as a high compliment, his position shifting so that he could get a better look at you — even if you weren’t reciprocating his gaze. “Look at me, mi querida,” His tone was firm, commanding your attention, but soft in the way he went about it. “On your mind?” He echoed. 

Your attention had snapped up so quickly and so enthusiastically, your gaze locking with his own. Your heart began to pound within your chest like the beating of a drum, sending a flurry of butterflies throughout your stomach. Javier had never given you a look like that before, one that held so much meaning. Unsure of what to do with your hands, you kept them tucked securely within your lap, tracing across the seams of the fabric. “Yeah,” You breathed. “You’re there quite a bit, Javier.” 

Your admission had enticed Javi, and where he’d asked for your attention moments before, you now completely captured his. Your words were enough to make him bristle with fascination, and his wandering eyes could only imagine what you thought about him. Frankly, he had an idea — an inkling, but it was enough. His lips curled into a sultry smirk before he turned completely toward you, considering his words carefully. “What do you think about me, then?” He asked.

It was a dangerous question — and you were left with two options. Admit to the truth and potentially ruin your friendship, or lie and play it safe. Your breath hitched within your throat, and your behavior clearly indicated that the truth was something that made you flustered. Javier was skilled at reading body language, and you made it too easy for him. 

“I think …” You gulped thickly, trying to sit up straighter and look him in the eye again. “I think you’re a good man, a very determined and hardworking man, and I admire you for it.” That was all very factual, and something that might’ve let you get by without him prying anymore into your thoughts. 

But this was Javier Peña — and he would find out.

He slunk closer, his eyes feasting upon you, indulging themselves to the sight of you in his clothing, with damp hair and doe-like eyes. Javier had positioned himself to where you were now leg against leg — yours bare, his still clad in jeans. “You’re sweet,” He murmured, close enough to where if you leaned forward just a smidge, your lips would be entangled. Mouth hovering just above yours, the deep breath before the plunge, he spoke, “But you think more than just that. Could you tell me, novia?” 

Setting your nerves ablaze, you could feel every inch of you tingle, a searing flame forming within the pit of your stomach. The way in which Javier looked at you was innately filled with desire, dark eyes continuing to rake over you, careful and deliberate. You hadn’t a clue of where to start, adjusting your position, eyes growing as wide as saucers. “I wouldn’t know where to start, Javi,” You admitted, absentmindedly tracing your tongue across your bottom lip to keep them from being dry. “I’m not sure if you really want to know, either.” You mumbled. 

Javier’s jaw became set as warm, wine-tinged breath fanned across your visage, the hint of cigarettes intermingled too. One rough, calloused hand decisively moved to settle against your thigh, stroking along your soft skin with the pad of his thumb. “Indulge me,” He uttered, his tone taking on a more teasing edge as his lips hovered over yours even still, as if he were testing your patience, testing the waters. 

It was almost unbelievable that you found yourself in this predicament. Truthfully, you never thought for a second that you’d had a chance with Javier — it was all so fleeting, a fantasy that clung to your mind with every waking moment. You never imagined that you’d be here, perched upon his couch, prepared to tell him all of your dirty secrets you’d kept so well. The strong hand that caresses your thigh doesn’t cease, causing you to blush. 

“Javier, I—,” You stammered, delirious at his closeness. It was driving you mad, knowing that he was within your reach and them some, but not lifting a finger. It was torturous as you slowly built up the courage to tell him what you really thought. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” The words gushed from your parted lips, yet it didn’t stop there. “I can’t stop thinking about us, I …” You hesitated, and when he’d lightly squeezed your thigh, you continued. “Being with you, your lips, your hands — everything. Touching me, kissing me.”

Javier listened, hung upon every soft phrase that escaped you. It was intoxicating, watching you unravel and admit to it all — admit that you wanted something more than just a workplace friendship. He suppressed his smirk, remaining stoic as he idly rubbed up and down your thigh, able to hear the audible hitch of your breath within your throat. He remained silent, as if allowing himself a moment to properly absorb all of this information. He tipped forward, gliding to where his mouth hovered along the shell of your ear. 

“I want you,” His husky voice rolled from his tongue in a low purr. “More than you realize.” Javier was often a man of few words, but he found it important for you to know that the two of you were in the same mindset — on the same page. His hand skimmed a little higher, grabbing at the soft, pliable skin of your thigh with quite the possessive edge to it. “You look good in my clothes, hermosa.” He teased, a glint within his eyes as he pressed his lips along your jaw and just underneath. 

His own admission made you squirm — it came as quite a surprise to you, but it felt as if you were on cloud nine. With a half-lidded stare, you reached for him, fingers curling into his shirt as you brought yourself closer to close the sliver of distance, at long last. Javier let out a noise at this, kissing fervently at your jaw and then the expanse of your neck, leaving flourishing marks in his wake.

“Kiss me,” You gasped, unable to keep up with his assault on your neck, no matter how pleasurable you found it. You needed to kiss him — you wanted to feel his mouth against yours. The desperate plea had gained his attention, his behavior slow and sensual, oddly enough. You expected something rough and domineering, given his numerous flings with local hookers, but Javier was the opposite. 

His lips meshed with yours, melding seamlessly as one hand moved to rest against the side of your neck and face, his fingers tracing along your jaw. The blazing, fiery kiss he delivered did nothing to ease the growing arousal between your thighs, but you surrendered to him so easily. The more comfortable and relaxed you became, you could sense Javier’s enthusiasm grow, too. He was passionate, seizing the moment to let his tongue invade your mouth.

The longer your entanglement lasted, the more your confidence seemed to grow. Your hands traveled to the nape of his neck, clasping at his shoulder whilst the other tangled within his dark hair. It was a heated clash of teeth, of tongue, and of lips — and your head felt like it was spinning. Javier’s form was pressed against yours, bodies flush and warm together as he gave you another kiss, and then one against the corner of your mouth.

Immediately, your hand clamored to the buttons of his dark shirt, eager to peel it from him and see his body for yourself. Javier allowed you to explore and take your time — but you’d become so excited, that buttons were flying, undone with ease as your palm pressed against his torso. Oddly enough, Javier wasn’t the rugged, scarred man that you pictured in your mind — his bronzed skin was soft, pretty … He watched as you soaked him in with those pretty doe eyes, cupping your face within one hand.

“Jesus, Javier.” You bit back a giggle, tracing your fingertips all along his torso, toned chest, his biceps — wherever your wandering hand could reach, you felt smooth, bare skin. “You’re beautiful.” Maybe it was some of the wine that caused you to say that word specifically, but you truly thought that he was painfully attractive. You traced upward, feeling along his face, against the bridge of his prominent nose, his strong jaw. Instead of letting him wait, you gave him another kiss. 

He reciprocated, grabbing you by the hips and tugging you into his lap, letting your thighs straddle his hips. Javier was already hard, erection straining and throbbing against his jeans. Nonetheless, he was more focused on you — you were beautiful, and he had you all to himself. “Your turn, belleza.” Javi kissed your neck, still enthralled by the way you looked in his clothing. He almost didn’t want to take it off, but he was itching to see you. 

His hand would glide underneath the fabric, dancing across your stomach and then to your breasts, still covered in the damp, sheer material of your brassiere. You moved your arms enough to let him take the shirt off, tucking it across the back of the couch before his attention returned to you. 

Javier’s sultry gaze shifted to your chest, and without a word, he moved close, pressing hot kisses against the tops of your breasts, teeth skimming along flesh. You moaned, roving your hands through his hair, letting them feel across his broad shoulders. 

One hand steadies you upon his lap, but the other becomes curious — too curious as his rough fingers skim along the loose waistband of the shorts to wear, and then your panties underneath. Javier doesn’t say anything, divulging his attention to your breasts, red marks being left in his wake of affection as his hand dips further below. His fingers find themselves at the apex of your thighs, the warm cleft between as he slides two fingers over your soaked folds — and now, he has his answer.

“Javier,” You moan, desperate for him to touch you like that again. Clothes feel too restrictive and too tight for you now, and you recoil your hands to bring them to the center of your spine. The metal, obnoxious hooks of your brassiere are promptly pulled and untangled as you toss the garment to the side, involuntarily jerking your hips into his digits. “Fuck, Javi,” Vulgarities slip from your lips, and you can see Javier’s playful grin — even if it’s subtle.

He’s warm and intoxicating, amatory and something akin to a stoic predator, quiet and observant as he caresses circles into your hips with one hand. The other is teasing you, drawing out small, torturous amounts of pleasure as his digits ghost over your cunt. Javier groans when you grab onto his hair again, letting the pad of his finger grace over your clit, enough to make your legs tremble. 

You’re soaked — and for the first time, you are drunk with desire, your head spinning. Javier is molding your body in a way that no other had before. Your previous relationship was like a passing breeze — Javier was the storm, the crashing tides. Thunder rumbled and shook the skies outside, but the sweet noises you made seemed to rise above. He drew them out for you, lips pursed around one of your nipples as he showered your chest in his affections.

Javier kept his mouth busy, letting his teeth teasingly skim against the sensitive flesh of your breast, breath hot and searing against you. The way you’d desperately rocked yourself into his hand, hoping to gain any little tract of friction made him smirk — and he’d decided to finally indulge you. Rough digits began to rub at your clit, working against the bundle of nerves without the phantom touching and teasing. 

He could hear you gasp, your head lagging forward, your lips parted to unveil an expression of complete and utter bliss. Javier was more than satisfied, but there was still plenty he wanted to give you. Releasing your breast from his lips with a soft pop, his attention moving to the neglected one. His fingers certainly carried experience, able to touch you the perfect places — he’d stroke across your cunt with rhythmic movements, feeling you buck against his hand. 

“Jesus,” You whimpered, your nails softly scraping across his skin, between his shoulder blades and tracing along his spine, against his perfect flesh. Your fingers kept themselves wound through his hair, a moan tearing past your parted lips. The heat pooled between your thighs, arousal coating his fingers as a sign of your enjoyment. You wanted his mouth there just as terribly, but you wouldn’t mention it now. 

Javier let out a husky moan against your skin, reveling in just how silky you were — everywhere. You were perfect within his grasp, and he could feel his cock throbbing desperately within the tight confines of his jeans whenever he heard you make a noise. His fingers curled within you, reaching that perfect spot, the pinnacle — and you were sobbing his name as if it were the only word you knew. 

“Javier,” You moaned, your legs quivering when he brought you to the edge of an orgasm — and then nothing. He’d take his hand away, but the denial would be short as he removed his mouth from your swollen tits, giving his index finger a brief taste. “Why … Why’d you stop, Jav?” The affectionate nickname slipped without rhyme or reason, but Javier seemed receptive to this as he picked you up, keeping your legs around his hips.

He silenced your inquiry with a heated kiss, carrying you to his bedroom as he placed you down upon the edge of the mattress. The bed would squeak with some resistance, the frame not as sturdy anymore. Javier moved to stand between your legs, peering down at you as he slipped his hand beneath your chin. “Lay back,” He’d coax you softly, and it was the first time he’d said something since the two of you started. His voice was pleasantly low and smooth, twinged with desire.

You obeyed, feeling his fingers hook into both your panties and the shorts he’d given you, pulling them down in one smooth movement. Freeing you from all of your clothing, you were bare against the tousled blankets and sheets — Javier was enthralled, unable to peel his gaze away from you. You were beautiful, and you had him wrapped around your finger, even if you were blissfully unaware of this fact. Once he’d gotten you naked, he eased you back into a sitting position.

Javier’s calloused, rough palms slid along your body, giving your breasts another appreciative squeeze, fingers caressing your stomach before they found purchase against your hips. He’d kissed you again, yet it lacked the typical haste and rush from before. It was slow and deliberate, passionate even as he finally sank down to his knees in front of you. This shocked you, but seeing his face between your legs evoked another wave of arousal.

“Hermosa,” He’d murmur, descending into his preferred silence, warm lips kissing against your hip and then to your thigh. Javier would press his nose along your inner thigh as if nudging you apart, his trail of blazing kisses continuing as he made his way upward. You were still soaked and a bit of a mess from his sudden denial earlier — but he planned to pay for such a thing. Dark, amatory eyes settled upon you and your moon-touched visage through the dark. 

Absentmindedly, you spread your legs apart just enough, letting Javier nestle between your thighs. You were wrought with anticipation, reveling in the feeling of his kisses all against your inner thigh before he’d made it to the true prize. You felt his hands slide from your hips to the back of your thighs, angled toward your rump as he licked a singular stripe up the length of your slit. He’d had a taste earlier, which provoked him to want more. 

“O-Oh,” You choked, angling your hips toward his face, reaching down with one hand to weave your fingers through his hair again. The light tug elicited a groan from Javier, which made you blush, but you didn’t make any comment as his tongue pushed past your wet folds to gain entrance to your cunt. His mouth was practiced, passionate and talented as he kept a sluggish pace. He showered you in sly licks and gentle caresses of your clit with the tip of his tongue. “Fuck, Jav,” You breathed, grip seizing within his hair.

He took this as a sign to cease tormenting you, dark eyes fluttering up to soak in the pleasured look you wore before he turned his attention elsewhere. Javier’s hands were full, kneading and squeezing at the pliable flesh of your ass, his mouth diving in and giving your cunt a proper taste. With his lips massaging along your slit for a few moments, his tongue did most of the talking — lapping across your clit, circling it with a subdued enthusiasm.

Everything felt hazy, euphoric — your back had started to arch, given he’d picked up from where he left off. You were terrified of pinching yourself to reveal that this was just a dream, but even then, everything was too visceral and raw to just be another fantasy. You choked back a cry of pleasure, feeling lips lips purse around your slit, tongue flicking along to try and offer you the most that he could. Your chest heaved, often accompanied by moans as you combed your hand throughout his hair.

Javier groaned, splaying one hand against your stomach to try and push you down onto your back. It was the more optimal angle, palm settling to your rump again as he squeezed and tugged, forcing your cunt onto his tongue with an eager amount of force. You squeaked, hands scrambling to find somewhere else to hold onto — the sheets were the closest thing, balling into fists as Javi’s mouth worked fervently against your soaked core. 

“Jav,” You moaned, head tilted into the blankets. You couldn’t keep prolonging the inevitable, and so you offered warning. “Jav, I’m gonna …” His tongue thrust into you when you’d tried to tell him, almost as if he were intentionally silencing you. He knew — and so, moans chased after your lascivious words were cut off too swiftly. “Javier!” You cried out, mouth open as he moaned with you, able to feel you cum onto his tongue. Without protest, he cleaned you up, feeling your legs rattle underneath his palms.

He’d felt uncomfortable now, inklings of precum dripping from his cock, which was still trapped inside of his jeans. Hastily, he stood up between your legs, nearly ripping off his belt with a violent force. You were still recovering from your orgasm after he’d screwed you with his mouth, but you were prepared for him — you wanted him inside of you so terribly. The subtle struggle and lust upon his visage explained everything that it needed; he wanted you so bad.

Your eyes sought to capture every inch of him when his clothing pooled against the floor — it was a moment that you wouldn’t be able to rid from your mind. He crawled into bed with you, his skin looking divine from the slats of moonlight that fell upon it. He seized your hips, reclining against the pillows as he placed you on top of him. Of course, knowing Javier, he wouldn’t be able to just lay and let you ride his cock — he liked to be active. 

Feeling his throbbing length against your thigh, you bit at your lower lip, lifting your hips and guiding yourself onto the head of his cock. Both of you were trapped together within a heated moan when he’d slipped inside of you for the first time, which prompted him to sit up enough to give you a kiss. One hand moved to give your ass a light smack, grabbing handfuls of flesh as you eased yourself onto his cock, and at first, you’d only gone halfway — slow.

Javier liked to savor it, letting his other palm splay out across your back for support, fingers squeezing into your waist. Neither of you said a word — frankly, you didn’t need to. It was simple to tell how the both of you felt within that moment, vulnerable for one another and still just as lustful as when you’d first kissed. He helped guide you onto his cock, having some say in your movements as he bit red marks into your collarbone.

It was a place that superiors or supervisors wouldn’t be able to see, but Javier’s possessiveness got the better of him when he sucked a bright, violet hickey right against the left side of your neck. He moaned when he let you close the distance between your hips with each downward thrust, your cunt tight around his cock. It was a delicious friction that sent the both of you reeling, and Javier showed no signs of stopping or slowing down.

In fact, the more comfortable the two of you became, falling into a steady rhythm, the faster he’d led you, letting you bounce atop him with a clash of flesh. You were beautiful — your lips parted, hands draped over to hold onto his shoulders, your eyes nearly closed in the perfect expression of ecstasy. Even if he’d gotten you off with his mouth beforehand, you were wet for him again, seduced entirely. 

“Fuck,” Javier’s only word would emerge from his mouth as you continued to ride him, hips moving in a hypnotic fashion. It was with another downward thrust that you cried out, feeling his cock bottom out inside of you. It would be as far as he went for fear of pushing the limits, moaning in synchronization with you as he pushed himself into you. 

His lips fell upon yours again, the two of you exchanging passionate kisses as his hips bucked up into you, providing you with more of a bumpy ride than previously expected. “Javier,” You’d moaned in between your sloppy exchanges, tasting yourself upon your tongue even still. It was hot and humid in Columbia, and the environment had turned your lovemaking into something sticky and sweaty, the both of your bodies covered in a thin layer of perspiration.

Once more, he was leading you into another orgasm, his hard cock driving into you with a force this time, flesh clashing against flesh. He was throbbing, wanting to have his release, just like you. Javier’s face fell against the crook of your neck, leaving you with another stinging love bite — and moans followed. Those sinful noises Javi made, knowing that they were because of you, filled your stomach with butterflies.

“Javi,” You panted, wet and overheated as you brought yourself down for another clash of your hips, his cock pounding inside of you. It was with the next thrust that he’d buried himself inside of you, the sounds of sex having filled the air as Javier came. He pulled out halfway through, leaving you with seed on your legs — not that it was much of an issue. Your orgasm had become intertwined with his own, and between your moans, pants, and crying Javier’s name until your throat burned, you were effectively spent.

Javier gently settled you back onto the mattress, moving off of the bed and momentarily slipping into his bathroom. He offered you a towel for the mess, and once you’d finished, he tossed it back from the room he’d retrieved it from. It allowed him to crack the window, rain still torrenting outside. You were too hot to use the comforter, but you did seize the thin, white sheet — enough to let you cover up.

The bed sank and creaked with his weight as he settled down beside you, running a hand over his face. Everything the two of you had done finally began to sink in — the realization, the blissful aftermath. Javier turned onto his side to face you, basking within the glow you possessed. He’d smirk, leaning down to press his lips to yours for a slow, tender kiss. “ _ Eras perfecta,”  _ He crooned, kissing you once more.

A giggle broke through as you reclined against the pillows, knowing enough Spanish to realize what he was telling you. “So were you,” You teased, brushing your fingers along his jaw. He took hold of your hand, kissing your palm and then each of your fingertips, revealing within your presence. Javier genuinely cared for you — and perhaps, then some. You made him happy, and Bogota would be dreadful if you weren’t in it. 

“How am I supposed to explain this tomorrow if someone asks?” You mused, trailing your fingers across the two hickeys Javier had left upon your neck. It wasn’t remotely subtle, and anyone with a brain would be able to tell what those were. “What if Steve asks?” That would be a fascinating and a riveting conversation. 

Javier let out a soft grunt, pressing his lips all along your face, thumb stroking at your cheek. “You were in some horrible accident,” He suggested, and the absurdity of it all made him smirk. “Or you could tell the truth.” It seemed a bit surprising for him, but knowing how sheepish your behavior could be, he suspected you’d make up some elaborate story — or wear a scarf, in the middle of the summer.

“Very funny,” You murmured, doting eyes drinking him in again and again, as if each time you saw him, it was like the first time all over again. His lips pressed against your shoulders this time, able to smell the rain and faint perfume that still clung to you, the smell of his sheets. “I suppose I should invite you over tomorrow, since it’s only polite.” You chimed, garnering his attention. 

“Sure,” Javier seemed keen on your proposal — he’d never seen your apartment before, and he could only imagine what you’d done to the place since your time in Columbia. “If you let me drive you after work,” He began, as if he had more to say. “And you come to my office tomorrow. Lunch break.” He offered. It was an opportunity to spend time with her while on the job — and he assumed lunch wouldn’t be the only thing he’d have on his break. The thought got him aroused. 

The look upon your face was priceless, but you quickly recovered, traipsing your fingers all along his arm, from bicep to forearm. “I’d like that, Jav.” You smiled, cheeks flooding with a rosy blush. Javier’s debonair behavior had enticed you so quickly, but his propositions of doing things together only made it all seem … Exclusive. However, you didn’t want to ask that just yet. You yawned, lazily planting a sweet kiss against his lips before you snuggled in beside him.

Despite the humidity, the opened window and the cooler rain presented the two of you with a less heated environment. It prompted Javier to wrap an arm around you, allowing you to sleep against his chest, tangled together. Your breathing evened out, showing indications of slumber, and for once, Javier was close behind you, eyes beginning to sag. 

And still, there was one thing on his mind as he looked at you: part of him wished for thunderstorms more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if y’all want me to write more. I’ve got a part two planned. ;) Part 2 of Babysitter will probably be rolling out soon, amongst other content! Love you all and thanks for the support!


End file.
